The Uzumaki's And the Kurosaki's
by Ririchiyo-Chan
Summary: This is a little one shot with The Uzumaki and The Kurosaki family together, you know my usual High school gig. I've decided to make it romance and Comedy.. So let me know how you guys like this!


**This is a little one shot with The Uzumaki and The Kurosaki family together, you know my usual High school gig. I've decided to make it romance and Comedy.. So let me know how you guys like this! **

**~The Uzumaki's And the Kurosaki's~**

I woke up Monday morning with a slight groan remembering that it was almost time for school, I pushed my long blonde hair out of my face and headed to the bathroom. I took a shower and Changed into my White and Gray uniform. Short Gray skirt that came to mid thigh, A white button up long sleeve shirt and a Gray jacket over it. I pulled on my black leggings and stepped in my gray converse and grabbed my bag.

"Morning Mom, Dad, And Naruto" I said kissing my little brothers forehead, He giggled and waved his hands in the air. My mom kissed my cheek and My dad gave me a big hug

"Are you gonna eat anything Naruko?" My dad Minato asked me, I nodded and grabbed two plates from the cabinet  
"I'm gonna take a plate for Ichigo too, Since we'll be late if he's not already up" I said and looked around the kitchen as my mom filled the plates  
"Mom where's Kyuubi?" I asked about my older brother  
"Oh, Starkk came and picked him up earlier" Kushina my mother said and then she handed me the plates and ushered me out the door but not before saying "Me and Misaki are going out shopping and we might not be back when you guys get back so don't wait for us to eat lunch hun"  
"Okay, Bye mom. be safe I love you" I said closing the door and racing to my bestfriend's house.

I sat the plates down on Ichigo's desk and walked over to his bed, I sat down on his back and wiggled my hips  
"Ichigo, Wake the fuck up" I snarled at him, He groaned and tried to turn but could not as I was sitting on him. Finally he stopped struggling and opened his honey brown eyes to look into my cerulean blue ones.  
"What Naruko" He snapped rubbing sleep from his eyes, I grinned  
"Its school Ichigo, And we'll be late if we don't hurry, It's already 8:30" I said squeezing his cheek, He groaned and rubbed his forehead, I jumped off him as he got up and walked to his bathroom but not before grabbing his uniform.

After Ichigo got dressed we ate out breakfast and headed out the door  
"Bye Uncle Isshin and Aunt Misaki" I called out as we left  
"Starkk and Kyuu left before us?" Ichigo asked me, I nodded my head as we turned the corner and we confronted by a gang of thugs.  
"You'll pay for what you did to our boss" They yelled trying to look tough, I raised my eyebrow just as Ichigo clenched his fist, These guys really do piss him off. I dropped my bag on the floor and spread my legs slightly  
"Lets get rid of these bitches" Ichigo said before I could and I couldn't help but grin at him  
"When you ever stop taking my lines" I said as we raced forward.

I reached the first guy and brought my knee up to his groin he screamed in pain and Grabbed him by his neck and used my strength to swing him around and kick his friend in the face, I then grabbed them by there collar and through them towards the iron gate. I narrowly dodged another who was coming me with a wooden sword.  
"Hmm, No fair" I said as I grabbed it with my bare hand and snapped it in half, The guy looked scared for a moment before coming at me with the broken thing, I smirked 'Idiot' and punched him in the stomach, I looked around for anymore and I spotted Starkk and Kyuu holding at Two in both hands and Ichigo standing on-top of a pile of them laughing. I grinned and shook my head  
"Yall, Just had to come still the fun didn't you?" I said wrapping a arm around Starkk's waist in a half hug while I watched my brother haul the boys into a nearby dumpster. Starkk laughed and ran his fingers through his long brown hair  
"I just couldn't resist kicking some ass my dear little sister" He said patting my head, I laughed. No, Starkk was not my brother, He's Ichigo's adopted older brother. they found him on the streets a few months before Ichigo was born and they took him not knowing who he was or where he came from. At first it Bothered Starkk, But then he came to realized that it didn't matter and that he was loved and that's all that mattered and plus he found him a best-friend. Kyuubi who was now glaring at Starkk. He snatched me away from Starkk  
"She's my little sister you fuck face" Kyuu growled, I grinned sheepishly while Starkk howled in laughter  
"You jealous bitch?" Starkk said rubbing his stomach, Kyuubi snarled at him before Ichigo grabbed them by the collars and went running down the running, me following closely behind  
"Ichigo, What's on" I yelled at him  
"We're late for school" He yelled and Starkk and Kyuu snatched themselves out his gripped but ran with us anyway.

"Morning Ichigo Naruko" Rukia said walking towards us.  
"Morning Rukia" Ichigo drawled throwing himself lazily in his chair while we waited for the teacher, Rukia seated herself on Ichigo's lap.  
Yes, They were dating. Been dating for 2 years now.  
"Valentines day is tomorrow" Orihime cheered when she walked in pulling her Boyfriend Chad with her, How she date's him I don't know  
"Cool" I said thinking about my secret lover Just as Ishida Uryuu walked in.  
"Good Morning" He greeted as he took his seat next to me,  
"Morning Uryuu" I said turning around to face Matsamoto, My closet girl friend along with Rukia and Nelliel.  
"Sup Naru" She yelled dragging Toshiro Her Boyfriend through the door, I tackled Toshiro in a hug. Even after all the years of knowing him I couldn't help smash him cause he was so cute in a little brother way.  
"Hey Rangiku, Hey Chibi" I said to the struggling Toshiro, Finally I let him go and He was somewhat red.  
"Jeez Naruko, Kill me why don't you" He snapped. I giggled, Did I forget to mention he had attitude.

"Alright Everyone, Shut and sit down. We have a class to teach" Our Teacher and my father Minato said walking in dragging a tall redhead and a black haired teen I'd never seen before.  
"Morning Sensei" We chorused to him like usual while the teens straightened themselves, The redhead had long red hair that was tied in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. He weird tribal markings on his forehead. The second teen had Black hair that framed his face and stuck out in the back, and Ebony coal eyes. He was glaring at my father.  
"Morning, These are our new Students, Renji Abarai and Uchiha Sasuke" He said, They bowed and we stood and bowed back. Renji took a seat in front of Ichigo and Sasuke Sat in the back of him. Renji turned to face us  
"I'm Renji" He said "He's my adopted brother Sasuke"  
"I heard" I said as the teacher walked out to talk to another teacher."I'm Naruko, And He's my Bestfriend Ichigo"  
"You guys look related" Sasuke said, I smiled  
"Where have I heard that" Ichigo said just as the door opened and Nelliel walked in with my father, She snatched her arm away from Minato and took her seat in the back of me. Just as I expected she leaned her head into the crook of my neck, I nudged her with my head to show I knew she was there. We usually did this when each other was upset.  
"Alright, Lets get started"

"What happened Nel?" I asked Wrapping my arms around her waist, She pouted her lips  
"Starkk snapped at me, he was just upset cause a new kid tried to take Kyuu away from him. But he still hurt my feelings"  
"Aww, I said He'll say sorry soon, You know how much he loves you. He cares for you just as much as he cares for Yuzu and Karin" I said and looked up as Ichigo plopped down next to me  
"Hey Ru" He said giving me my lunch, I grinned at the old nickname  
"Hey Ichi" I replied. If you put the names together you get Ichiru, I know we're corny.

Ichigo and I headed home as we said our goodbye's to our friends, We stopped by the Community college to pick up Starkk and Kyuu, I turned around when I heard someone walking behind us. It was Renji and Sasuke  
"Hey, What's up?" I said, Sasuke nodded his head toward the college  
"Our brother go's here" He said, I nodded just as Starkk, Kyuu, And Another guy walked out. He had Long black hair pulled in a loose ponytail and Eye's like Sasuke's. They looked just Alike.  
"Starkk, Kyuu, C'mon, We have to go pick up Naruto, Yuzu, And Karin and Naruko has to make lunch" Ichigo shouted towards our brothers, They finally looked up and noticed us and raced over to greet us.  
"Hey, How was school" Kyuu said wrapping a arm around my shoulder, I grinned  
"The usual" I told him while I watched Starkk ruffle Ichigo's bright orange hair. Despite the fact that he scowled at Starkk for doing that you could see the amusement shining in his honey brown me and Kyuu laugh.  
"Hey, Who's that?" I said to the Sasuke twin, Starkk growled and rolled his eyes  
"That's Uchiha Itachi, The asshole"  
"Fucking twat, I hate his guts" Kyuu scowled tighting a arm around my shoulder when Itachi and his bro's headed our way.  
"Aniki, This is Naruko and Ichigo. We met them at school today and sat with them at lunch" Renji said pointing at us  
"Nice to meet you?"  
"Yea, Man-lady nice to meet you too" I said sweetly and he glared at me while renji, Kyuu, Starkk, and Ichi roared with laughter, Sasuke just chuckled and Itachi grabbed his's brother's collars and stomped away.  
"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" Starkk and Kyuu laughed almost falling over while Ichigo didn't give a damn and rolled around laughing. I just smiled. 'I feel like we'll be kicking Uchiha ass tomorrow" I thought to myself and when my brother and bestfriends finished laughing I shared my thought's making them once again go angry and start ranting, I just grinned and listened to them the whole way home.

**~A week later~**

Just as I thought when we turned the corner to our school we were confronted by the Uchiha/Abarai Brothers and another guy I knew all too well. _Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez._ My Secret Lover  
"I'm sick of your shit Kurosaki" Itachi growled, I raised my eyebrow and looked towards Starkk who was dumbfounded and then he looked really pissed off  
"What? Your sick of my shit? I haven't done anything to to ya fucking son of a bitch. Kyuu is mine, got it? And if ya lay another hand on him I'll fucking kill ya dick sucker" Starkk hissed, Kyuu blushed and but glared at Renji who was checking him out.  
"Hey Baby, Why don't you leave that blue eyed freak and spend the night in my bed" Renji said with a smirk while me and Kyuu growled at him. Before I was able to Lunge at Him a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back which allowed Kyuu to attack him. While Sasuke attacked Ichigo while Grimm pulled me into a alleyway and pushed me up against the wall. His beautiful Blue staring at me lustfully.  
"Not now Grimm, I have school" My voice was barely above a whisper as I tried pushing the man away. He lift my chin to look him in his eyes  
"That's not what you said last time" He whispered back and smashed his lips onto mine. I moaned lightly and tangled my fingers through his silky blue hair. God, I miss and Love this man so got damn much. One hand was tangled in my own blonde hair while the other was rubbing up and down my side until it came to rest on my hip for a moment before he lifted my leg to rest on his hip. I gasped at how hard he was against me and he took the moment to plunge his tongue in my mouth. We fought for around for dominance while he kept pushing himself against me make me moan.  
" .Fuck?" A voice sounded through the alley. We quickly pulled back from each other too see Ichigo, Starkk, and Kyuu standing there.  
"What the hell are you doing? When I saw him pull you away I was sure you'd be finish kicking his ass by but Noooo, I come here to find you too having sex" Kyuubi said dramatically. I blushed slightly  
"We weren't having sex" I shouted to him.  
"Well you were got damn close to it" Starkk growled glaring at Grimm. Grimm just looked on uncaring  
"Guys, This is my Boyfriend Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" I said as he wrapped a muscular arm around my waist. Starkk and Ichigo stood there sizing him up before they smiled a small smile. Kyuu however was not the same  
"Kyuu" I said giving him a warning look which he ignored  
"You break my sister's heart and I will rip every piece of skin off your body with my bare hands and I will-"  
"Jeez Dude, I get it. I won't break yer sister's heart" Grimm said his sexy deep voice sounded through the alleyway making shivers race up and down my spine. He leaned down and licked lightly at my ear  
"Later?" He whispered, I nodded unable to speak before he kissed me and left out the alleyway.  
"Well Good for you. Atleast you're not gay like these too" Ichigo said blankly. I laughed  
"Whats wrong with being gay Dipshit" Starkk growled. Ichigo grinned  
"Nothing's wrong with the fact that you like taking it up the ass" Ichigo said, I laughed loudly while Kyuu and Starkk pounced on Ichigo.

I arrived at Grimmjow's house later that night at around 9PM wearing Black jean shorts, A black tank-top, and Flip-flops. My blonde hair was down as usual. Ichigo didn't want me to leave but I promised Grimm I'd be here and I didn't want to break that promise. Besides, I missed him. I rung the doorbell and waited for him to come. Moments later he opened the door and grinned down at me  
"You came?" He said stepping aside and letting me in, I nodded feeling my heart beat speed up. He kissed me lightly and turned back towards the door when it rang again. It was the pizza man. We had dinner of Pizza and played videos games together. Later at around 12AM we finally went to go to sleep. I slipped Grimm's white t-shirt that fell to mid-thigh and we climbed into bed cuddling together.  
**  
~The next day~**

The next morning Grimm woke me up at 6AM  
"Why so early?" I whined rubbing my eye's and pushing my hair away from my face. Grimm chuckled  
"Neliel is making breakfast for us" Grimm replied grabbing a shirt from his closet for him to put on. I drooled at the sight of his amazing body. Unfortunately he caught me and grinned arrogantly  
"Checking me out, I see" He said, I scoffed  
"You wish" I said turning away slightly and when I turned back I caught a huge whiff of his minty sent as his face was directly in mine.  
"You look delicious in my shirt" He said brushing his lips against mine. I blushed looking into his eyes. He nodded and then kissed me eagerly, I eagerly kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me off the bed and standing on the floor. The kissed was getting more and more heated by the moment and his tongue swiped against my bottom lip asking for entrance which I eagerly granted, His tongue explored my mouth making hot pleasure waves spread through my body and making special places of my body tingle and shiver. He lifted me up so I wrapped my arms around his waist and I instantly felt his hard manhood press against me. I moaned loudly in his mouth and pressed up against him. Grimm groaned and grunted as his hands slid from my waist and cupped my behind tightly. I started grinding against him even harder until I felt my release building up harshly inside of me. He pushed me down on the bed and was quickly on top of me. My breathing was uneven and ragged. His lips captured mines again and his hands started tugging at my shirt which quickly came over my head and his lips were back on mine. I stopped the kiss so that I could release the hook on my bra and take his shirt off. He wasted no time helping me. When our naked torso's contacted we both moaned loudly. He looked down at my DD cups boobs and grasped one of them making me once again arch my back. His eye's looked back at me and His eye's darkened. He licked down the Valley of my breast until he stopped at my belly button. He then began tugging at my shorts. I let him take them off and I watched as he threw his pants off before moving his way back up me and He sucked softly on my soft spot making me moan and he looked me in the eye making me wonder what he doing, I got my answer as I felt him slowly making his way inside me. I arched my back and my hands went instantly to his hair. Not long after that I felt my release building up and his movements became disoriented showing me that he was close too. Our groans and moans clashed together as his mouth captured mines and we released together. Grimm flipped over and landed beside me and I cuddled up naked next to me. Not that we cared.

"Grimm, Naruko. Breakfast time" Neliel called and we quickly jumped in the shower and got dressed. Neliel gave us a knowing grin when we entered the kitchen. Grimm rolled his eyes and I blushed lightly.  
"So, Morning sex I see" She said teasingly  
"Fuck off Nel" Grimm said playfully while I laughed leaning against him.

"I"LL BE HERE EVERYDAY TO TELL IT"S OKAY YOU WERE JUST BORN THAT WAY AND AS THEY SAY IT"S IN YOUR DNA YOUR GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" Me and Ichigo Sang/Screamed and in Kyuu and Starkk's that morning when we were at lunch in the school yards. Our friends including grimm bust out laughing while Stark tackled and Ichigo trying to beat the shit outta him and I smiled cheekily at Kyuu who glared at me. But he couldn't do anything to me cause I was sitting in Grimms lap.

And that's how the rest of the day went!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YAAAAAY! MY FIRST LEMON EVERRRR! Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

I have a contest for you guys. The next chapter to 'The Princesses that were Kidnapped' is almost out! I want you to make a One-shot for any pairing you want including Akemi, Yuna, Or Hana! Whoever wins gets a prize. There will be three winners

The Number 1 Winner Gets a Gold crown and gets to make a character in the story. You get to choose you name, Ninja abilits, Clan and who you want to be with! Also you get my Facebook page to add me!

The Number 2 winner get's to pick one story that THEY wrote to give a shout out on Fanfiction, Wattpad, Quotev, and Facebook and Twitter!

Number 3 winners get a chapter dedicated to them and Kisses and hugs from me! LOL! :]

~Ririchiyo-Chan The author!


End file.
